


All That I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

by HighPent



Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Ed Sheeran - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Hicsqueak, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27324313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighPent/pseuds/HighPent
Summary: Hecate hears something she wasn’t meant to but she can’t help but keep listening to her pent angel
Relationships: Hardbroom & Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hardbroom/Pentangle (Worst Witch), Hecate Hardbroom/Pippa Pentangle
Series: Tumblr Prompts [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961884
Kudos: 12





	All That I Want Is The Taste That Your Lips Allow

Pippa was singing as Hecate walked towards her office at Pentangle’s. It was a song that Hecate had never heard before, but as she got closer and listened to the lyrics a flush began to grow across her cheeks. She wasn’t supposed to hear this, evidently, but Hecate stood there once she reached the half open door, listening to how beautifully Pippa sang. Pippa had always had a lovely chanting voice as a girl, but Hecate hadn’t really heard much of it since they were at school, something now she regretted terribly. She had chanted in the modern magic workshops while at Cackle’s when Ada was stripped of her role as headmistress, but Hecate hadn’t heard it and she was far too conflicted and upset at the time and the whole situation to really think all that clearly. But now, now things had settled down since her confinement had been lifted and they had been able to get closer, now... hearing it was... Pippa was angelic in voice and looks. Well, with a good dose of naughtiness that Hecate couldn’t help but love as well. Oh how her heart soared when she saw her beautiful Pipsqueak, even more so now they were... courting. She didn’t want to disturb her and stop her from singing the romantic song, so quietly she walked in. She hoped that she wouldn’t startle her as she slipped her arms around Pippa’s waist from behind, but she didn’t so snuggled her face into her shoulder. Pippa hesitated slightly, but she didn’t stop. She had seen Hecate enjoying her singing through a reflection in the window and didn’t want her to shy away from her a little embarrassed. Turning in her arms she started singing the songs chorus over and over until Hecate kissed her.

“My, my, my, my, oh give me love”


End file.
